Moustache
by thecocaptainofthefriendship
Summary: Tup one shot. Taz steals Up's moustache, but what are the consequences? How does Up cope with the loss of his beloved moustache? xD


Taz swung her feet idly back and forth, swaying slightly on the tree branch. A gentle stream lay below her, slapping the rounded tree trunk as it passed by. She lay backwards, shutting her eyes and closing her ears to Up's empty threats below.

"Dead-God Taz, I swear that I will come up there and throw you in to the stream if you don't come down here and help!"

Taz snorted, idly shoving her short hair back from her face. Up had lost his moustache again, and had already threatened her multiple times. He needed her help to find it; he simply assumed that it had fallen off into a bush somewhere along the route of their walk. However, he was terribly mistaken, and Taz amused herself greatly with this fact - she had it hidden in one of her combat boots. Rolling onto her front, she smirked down at him.

"_Estupido idiota_," she murmed to herself, a smile playing about her lips. Watching him become rapidly more frazzled was a rare treat for Taz, and she was delighted to see him glare up at her. She was becoming bored, and a fight would liven the picnic up a little. Clambering onto a higher, protuding branch, she stuck her hand down her boot, and fished out the moustache. Waving it around in front of his mock-angered face, her smirk deepened.

Up sighed, his eyes glinting. He pulled himself up the tree nimbly, catching Taz's hand as she slipped down through the leaves. Winking at him, she let go, and dropped the remaining few feet into the stream. Diving downwards, she could hear the resounding splash as Up joined her in the cool water, and feel his warm arm snake around her waist. He pulled her closer; she let her guard down, mesmerised by nothing more than _him_, and he grabbed the moustache out of her hand, proudly re-applying it. Smirking down at her, he leant down gently, losing himself in her molten eyes - only to be met by a punch in the face.

"Jou _tonto_," Taz grinned, perched lazily upon a large rock leaning out the of water's edge, holding the moustache triumphantly in the air.

Up smiled, his eyes dazzling her. He mooched out of the stream, and flopped down next to their abandoned picnic, picking at a sausage roll. Suspicion lining her features, Taz glared at Up; was this some sort of plot to re-attain his moustache? Warily, stuffing it into her belt for safekeeping, she joined him, pulling off her sodden boots. The pair exchanged glances, each taking in the other's position. They struck at the same moment; Taz dodging Up's punch as she landed a kick on him. Sprinting away, the moustache fell unnoticed to the floor.

Tacking Taz, Up roared with laughter. He enjoyed their play fights more than anything - not that he'd admit that to her. They rolled onto the soft grass together, and Up finally managed to kiss her. Starting out rushed and forceful, it turned passionate and mutualistic the longer it continued. Taz rolled on top of Up, and smirked down at him, her eyes blazing. Reaching down for the moustache, she realised that she had, in fact, lost it - Up was going to kill her. His thoughts were, however, far from the moustache, lying forgotten on the dewy ground; they were focused on the beautiful Hispanic girl, beaming down at him.

The moustache remained forgotten until the sun began to set. Up's eyes sparkled in the deep red sunlight, and Taz was aware of his muscles bulging through his uniform. Having left the floor and becoming re-united with the tree, Up leant back against the trunk, his eyes closing. Taz slipped onto his lap, content - until a glimmer of silver caught her eye on the ground below.

Launching herself onto the lowest branch, Taz slithered down. Up caught on just as she slid out of his reign of vision, away into the trees.  
Smirking slightly, he pulled out the spare he always carried with him - just in case.

Angry yells tried to pull him out of relaxation when Taz returned, now sporting a moustache identical to his, as soon as she saw his face. He simply smiled, and let it wash over him. The sound of her voice, whatever her tone, was enough to keep him happy.


End file.
